Elemental Marauders
by FranAdams-DaughterofAchelois
Summary: MPPL - JP/LE SB/MM RL/NT OC/OC Two mysterious students join Hogwarts in the Marauders 7th Year. What changes can they bring? What secret are they hiding? and why does the clashing of metal ring through Hogwarts every morning? Read to find out... PERMANENTLY DISCONTINUED - UP FOR ADOPTION.


**Okay some notes about this fic. **

**1) It IS AU. So No Peter! (Yay! :D *Party Time*) **

**2) Lily **_**is**_** best friends with the Marauders, but not going out with James…Yet.**

**3) Lily **_**is**_** a Marauder, and an animagus, a doe. They call her 'Bambi', just to annoy her. But her actually nickname**

**4) Lily is the only Gryffindor 7****th year girl****, well until Bea is sorted there. (Bea's actual name remains secret till the end of chapter 2 or so.) **

**5) Aaaaaand…. Since this IS AU, I have FULL POWER.**

***Insert **_**I've got the Power **_**Music and does a very cheesy but amazing Victory Dance***

**Soooo read on my dear little muggles and peek into the life of a true Potterhead's dream.**

**One thing about Bea, she is loosely based on ME! **_**VERY **_**loosely. Well, she's everything I want to be at least…**

**READ!**

**OH! And on Pottermore - MarauderAsh4632 - Gryffindor WHOOOP!**

_Chapter One - The Beginning of the End_

It was a cold morning, even for the first of September. The sky was surprisingly clear, not a cloud to be seen in the blue sky. if you looked around King's Cross Station, you could see trolley's piled with trunks, owls, cats, and toads. It was a strange sight, well, for the muggle's anyway. If the muggles had noticed anything more they would have seen them all disappear in between platforms 9 and 10.

Two teens appeared in the Station, apparently out of thin air, with trunks in hand, each holding a cage. If you looked carefully your could have seen a coil of fire and water around one and a coil of air and earth around the other. They both found a trolley and loaded their trunks on to them.

One, a boy with black hair and chocolate brown eyes, wearing jeans, a green t-shirt with a tree on it and a jacket said joyfully, unaware of his companions displeasure at him being there, "Come on, isn't this exciting! Leonidas told us all about it!"

The other, a girl with vibrant red hair and crystal blue eyes, wearing combat trousers and combat boots, a sky blue t-shirt and an army jacket which looked way past its best, glared at her companion, "Why do _I_ have to be here, it could have been anybody else. For me this is just the beginning of the end." she said, as they pushed their trolley's through the station.

"_Because_," he started, "because, we are _the_ people of _the_ prophecy."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, _but_ the person of the prophecy _can't _be me it _has_ to be your _beloved_ Grace."

He glared at her and she just smiled sweetly in return. He huffed and said, "Where's the platform. There is no 9 ¾!"

"That's where your wrong! Just walk between the platforms 9 and 10! Straight through the wall" she laughed, slapping him upside the head.

He just laughed and shook his head, not believing a word she has just said. He caught her by her wrist just as she was about to start running between the walls. "Wait. What _are_ we going to tell them, about us? Our powers. What age are we supposed to be? And anyway what year is this?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "We are going to tell them that we were home-schooled, that's close enough to the truth isn't it? Then about our powers, lets speak to the headmaster, Dumbledore? Yes, Dumbledore about it. And the year, its 1977? Yes, and we are entering our Seventh Year so we are…17? 17 that's it!"

"17!" he exclaimed, "How in your grandfather's name are we meant to pass for 17? We're 14, well I'm almost 15, but how?" He exclaimed, ignoring her glare at his comment about her grandfather.

"Just, relax. We'll be fine."

"Fine! How can we be fine! We've come from 2026, we were not even alive! Hell, we're not even in the right century!"

Now it was her turn to get angry, "Look, I don't like this either, but Leonidas knows what's best for us, and its not like I have anything to stay for, is it? My own parents like Grace better than me, its like I don't even exist!" she said, before he could reply she grabbed her trolley and pushed it through the barrier to platform 9 ¾.

"Hey!" he yelled out, copying her actions. As soon as he passed through the wall, he appeared on the hidden platform, he gazed in wonder at the scarlet steam train. He looked around for the sight of his companion. Ah there she was. She was leaning against the scarlet train, she was smiling, whilst watching the people around her hurry, it was a smile which reached her eyes, a pure smile, something he hadn't seen in a long time.

He made his way over to her, dragging his trunk and carrying his cage, his trolley discarded by the entrance to the platform. When he reached her he asked, "Need any help with that trunk?"

She stared at him, "What do you think?" she said, gesturing to the trunk beside her.

"Nope." he said cheekily, but raised his hand, levitating the two trunks. They stepped inside the train and found an empty compartment away from anybody else, so that they could talk. They stowed their trunks on the luggage rack above their heads, along with the cages which held their animals.

They sat down opposite each other in the carriage. There was an awkward silence before one of the birds inside her cage started to sing a sweet melody.

She stood up and reached her cage down from the rack, she took off the cover and inside was a phoenix, a golden bird with sea-green-blue feather's in its tail. An unusual sight in a phoenix. "Come on Fawkes," she grumbled, "its just a few more hours, then you'll be let out."

Before bird or human could say anything more another melodic cry was heard. The boy took down the other cage and a medium pale blue sized owl was revealed.

"Oh Melody." he groaned while she snickered. "Just shut up for a minute."

There was a knock at the carriage door and she scrambled for her wand, she pulled it out and muttered the Dissilusion charm on the two birds.

"_Dissilusi_."

At that moment the carriage door opened to reveal four people, three boys and one girl.

"Hello, we were wondering if there is any room in here, everywhere else is full."

"Sure," he said, "its fine."

"James Potter." One boy said, with messy black hair, glasses and hazel eyes.

"Sirius Black." The second boy said, with glossy shoulder length black hair and grey eyes.

"Remus Lupin." The final boy said, with sandy brown hair and amber eyes.

"Lily Evans." The girl said, with emerald green eyes and red hair.

The other two shuffled uncomfortably in their seats, the girl nudged the boy and he coughed, "Sorry, Tom Able." he said, holding his hand for the four Marauders to shake.

The final girl looked to Tom and he nodded, "Just call me Bea." At first Tom looked confused as to why she had given that name, but then realised why.

The Four Marauders nodded, "So," Lily asked, "What do you know about Hogwarts?"

"Nothing much," Tom chuckled, "We were home-schooled so nothing really."

The Marauders looked at each other and smiled, "Well," James said, leaning forward, "We could tell you about Hogwarts."

Tom and Bea nodded.

"But." Sirius continued, "For a price of course."

"What sort of a price?" Bea asked.

"Prove yourself to us, pull a prank on…." Lily started but trailed off.

"The Slytherin's." Remus picked up, "In particular, Severus Snape."

"A prank you say."

"Yep!" Sirius said gleefully.

"Who is this Snape person then?" Tom asked.

"A very greasy git." James explained.

The other three nodded as if it were an accurate description.

Bea rolled her eyes but submitted anyway. "Fine,"

Tom and Bea left the compartment, and played the prank, which shall be revealed later because honestly, its not finished…yet.

"Done?" The four Marauders asked.

"Done." The other two confirmed.

And that my friends, is how the beginning of the end all started out in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express…

TBC…


End file.
